Taste
by That's Real Magic
Summary: It wouldn't be the first time his meal hadn't made it out of the kitchen. KibaHina


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Shame, the characters would get laid a lot more.**

* * *

 **Taste**

* * *

Kiba smiled as he sidled into the kitchen, finding Hinata at the counter top, food lain out before her as she chopped at a cutting board.

If she knew he was there she didn't say anything as he watched her move.

She wasn't doing anything inherently sexual, he actually thought she might not know he was there, but just the sight of her ass in those pants was enough to make his eyes stay glued to her shapely behind.

He was so glad she'd got rid of the clothes that covered her gorgeous body. Nothing she was wearing was revealing, she'd never been the type of woman to show off the bountiful goods she was blessed with, but it was a lot easier to admire them anywhere he was when she wasn't actively trying to cover them up with baggy clothes.

He still had dreams about the first time he'd helped her out of that huge hoodie. His pants had soon followed and before they could have thought about the bad things about what they were doing … Hinata had her legs wrapped around his waist.

She had said that their relationship had made her more comfortable with her body. That being with him had reassured her that she was definitely beautiful and that, despite the conservative way she had been raised by her father, she was allowed to enjoy how she looked without being branded shameless.

The fact that they'd being going at it like rabbits and he made her feel like a goddess had also been a big help she'd admitted after one too many glasses of wine with him one night.

That had led to some of the most energetic sex they'd ever had. She'd ridden him right there on the couch in his new apartment on the Inuzuka clan compound. He'd always have a soft spot for that apartment.

The house they'd moved into three years later had a sofa that had received a similar christening. Then the floor, the wall, the dining room table and finally the bed.

If they ever had kids they'd have to replace half of the furniture. Or move.

'I know you're there,' Hinata asked matter-of-factly, her hands still moving as she chopped up more vegetables. 'Must you stare at me like that?'

Kiba chuckled as he let his eyes linger on her ass still, flicking up to make sure she wasn't looking over her shoulder or something. 'Can you blame me with this view?'

She didn't reply, but he could see the gentle blush on her cheeks from here. 'I'm trying to make our dinner Kiba.'

He slinked up behind her, making his steps obvious to her as he approached, his hand reaching out to cup her ass, revelling in the slight jump it caused as he ran his large hand over the curve to loop around her arm. His chin resting on her shoulder as he sighed into her neck.

She froze as he pressed a kiss against her neck before returning to the chopping, her arms lifting as his other arm joined the one already wrapped around her waist.

He gazed down at the counter as he swayed against her, letting his hardness rub against her ass, the blush building on her face hot enough to warm his own cheek.

Grinning, he eyed the ingredients for long enough to figure out she'd been making his favourite meal.

His eyes swiftly moved from the food to her chest, the slightest hint of cleavage promising delight as the full curve of her breasts swelled against the lavender top. Which he could see right down.

A hand moved from around her waist to run down her arm, which had frozen again. The knife held in a grip that was soon loosened as he pushed her hand down onto the countertop, the knife clattering to a safe distance as her palm landed gently.

'Kiba,' Hinata murmured as his other hand delved to her thigh, pushing her legs apart enough so he could rub up and down her inner thigh, his fingers coming dangerously close to her centre. 'The food.'

'The food looks great but …' he said as he nibbled her ear. 'There's something much more delicious I'd like to eat right now.'

Hinata gasped as his hand left her thigh and he span her against the counter. Her smaller body pressed against his as he pushed against her, her body welcoming his as she melted against him in a slow, claiming kiss.

Her hands gripped at his neck, fingers running through the ends of his hair as the kiss deepened, his grip on her hips firm as he pulled them together.

Pressure built around his base and a groan was shared between their lips as Kiba's hand left Hinata's hips to squeeze her ass, pulling her centre against his hardness with a gentle gasp of excitement from her.

'Kiba,' she said as their lips broke briefly for air. Their tongues battling for dominance again as he gave her ass another hard squeeze that forced her against him. 'Not in the kitch-en!'

He chuckled into her neck as his lips made a greedy path from her mouth to her throat, his palm rubbing where he had just spanked his girlfriend. He never got tired of the shock that came when he did that.

Hinata was too cute for her own good and it made him want to make her jump like that all the more.

'Why not?' he asked, his words slightly muffled as he sucked on her pulse, the shallow breaths making it wobble as Hinata's neck arched. Leaving more creamy skin open to his ministrations.

'It's …' Hinata blushed even harder than she already was as his lips trailed south, his hands continuing to pay practiced attention to her ass as she smiled shyly. 'It's not sanitary!'

He chuckled into her neck as his lips travelled lower, his lips following the curve of her breasts until he was kissing through the fabric. 'It's the kitchen, we eat in the kitchen all the time.'

'Kiba,' Hinata chided, a blush deepening her pale skin to an almost neon red. 'You're terrible.'

'Always babe,' Kiba continued as he lowered down to his knees, his lips stopping their kisses over her tummy, the fabric blocking him from the familiar taste of her flawless skin.

A taste he was going to need badly enough that if Hinata continued to pretend she wasn't turned on … he would have to take. And he knew she was pretending. He'd been able to smell her arousal from the moment his lips had touched her skin.

Hinata didn't give a shit about the food, she just wanted to play innocent. And she'd continue to play innocent until he had her bent over the counter with her ass in the air if she wanted to.

Not that he was complaining. He loved playing the role of the corrupting influence on a sweet and innocent heiress. It made him throb to think about. To remember the dirtiest things he'd ever heard coming out of the usually serene and almost heavenly Hinata Hyuuga as he fucked her like a dog in heat were some of his most vivid and revisited memories.

But sometimes he didn't want to be a corrupting influence. Sometimes he just wanted to be tender and love her.

Staring up at her from his knees, Kiba let the bravado and cockiness wash away as he kissed over her stomach gently, never letting his eyes leave hers.

Understanding dawned in her endlessly beautiful eyes, and Hinata's hands moved to run through his spiky hair, glorying in the softness of it as he closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction.

'Bedroom?' Kiba asked, almost whispered. His fingers tracing her waist as she continued to play with his hair.

She shook her head, a soft smile, as close to mischievous as she got. 'We eat in the kitchen Kiba.'

He gave her a fanged smile and his fingers travelled up her legs, making her feel every inch he moved them up, until his fingers were going up the back of her thigh as his thumbs teased up her inner thigh.

Lavender hair fell back from her forehead as Hinata leant against the counter, her grip loose enough that if he wanted to he could pull her down onto the ground easily.

He cupped her ass as he hooked his fingertips into her pants and raked his fingers back down. Her pants coming away as she murmured her enjoyment as her hips dipped reflexively.

Lips traced her waistline as her pants were pushed down her legs and after a couple of awkward seconds of them getting trapped around her ankles, they were free.

Kiba sighed as he kissed her through her panties, earning soft sounds of appreciation from the mouth that was blocked by her impressive bust if he tried to look up, and grinned against the cotton as he felt the beginning of a damp patch.

He ran his tongue over the moist fabric, tasting her on his tongue sending electricity through his head and spine, all the way down to a hard throb between his legs.

Quick little licks tasted more of her, the aroma of her enhancing with each contact of his muscle to her veiled centre. Gasps and mewls above him spurring him on as he squeezed her ass to bring her closer to his mouth.

Delicate fingers ran through his hair, scratching at his scalp as he pressed his face fully into her and breathed her in. He couldn't do this teasing shit anymore.

With a trail of kisses back up to the hemline of her underwear, Kiba took the edge of them between his teeth, lips grazing her inner thigh as he did.

'Kiba …' Hinata moaned quietly.

He dragged them down with his teeth until Hinata's pussy was left wet and exposed and _waiting_.

Lavender curls, darker the lower they went, greeted him as he let go of her soaked underwear as they fell to the kitchen floor.

'You're beautiful,' Kiba said as he kissed into them tenderly. His hands guiding her legs out of the pool of panties, marvelling still in the softness of her legs as he lifted them up and back down … apart enough so he could put his face between them.

Hinata's fingers clung to his hair as he buried his face into her heat. Kissing up and down her lips and glorying in her taste until he brought his tongue up from the bottom of her to rest just below her clit.

Flicking his tongue over the hooded bundle of nerves, he was rewarded with Hinata gasping and almost doubling over. He grinned and flicked it again with his tongue, over and over again, switching to long licks that ran his entire tongue over her clit to the strangled delight of the woman above him.

Gripping at her ass, Kiba kissed her clit slowly, lavishing his affection over it with each pass of his lips, smearing the scent of her over them as he groaned at the smell of her so close to his lips. Years on, he never got tired of the smell of _her_.

Hinata's hands grabbed at his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp as she breathed out a moan and her body arched, pushing her heat closer to him.

With a sucking kiss that earned him a surprised yelp, Kiba kissed back down to her dripping lips, easing them apart as he slipped his tongue inside her and began to slowly explore every inch of her pussy.

'Mmm,' he moaned into her, his grip on her ass as firm as ever as he lapped at her. Her wetness coating his tongue as he delved deeper into her. His head moving, cheeks rubbing against her inner thighs that she was instinctively trying to close around his head.

'Kiba,' she hissed as he licked out of her in one long lick and sucked on one lip. The sensual tone of the usually reserved heiress making him throb as he returned to his work. Kissing and licking her lips before diving back into her with a satisfied growl that always made the woman shudder against his tongue.

Her thighs wrapped around his ears again and Kiba grunted, cutting off his escape as he tried to pull back for breath.

Lifting her off the ground, her hands grabbing the edge of the counter hurriedly as he rested her back down on his shoulders, her glistening wetness in kissing distance as she giggled at the look of frustration he had as he positioned her legs over his shoulders without the use of his arms.

'Sorry,' she whispered. She was about to say something else but his tongue went back to her centre and she balled around his head with a mighty groan.

She was close, he could feel the thrum of her orgasm against his lips and he sped up, desperate to grant her the gift of that release.

Rapid fire moans, kissing his hair and gripping at his shoulders with her thighs, Hinata lost all composure as she ground her hips into his face. Each touch of his hands around her lower back and ass seeming to only spur her on as much as his tongue and lips.

He pushed his tongue deep into her folds, licking feverishly and sucking in breaths that caught tender skin as he chased down her ever closer orgasm.

'Oh my …!' The last word lost on her tongue as pleasure silenced her moan, Hinata's grip on his head tightening as her walls came crumbling down around his tongue and she collapsed over his head and shoulders.

Guiding their bodies down, his back hitting the floor harder than he expected, they grunted as Hinata's knees landed either side of his head, her release dripping sweetly into his mouth as he swallowed down the kneeling woman's pleasure for himself.

He reached up to kiss her heat and she giggled breathily as he made a messy show of slathering her with attention.

'Mmm,' he said, smacking his lips as Hinata crawled backwards over him, her knees resting either side of his hips when she finished. 'That … was a delicious meal.'

The lavender haired woman blushed prettily and smiled at him, her fingers playing with his belt as she wiggled against his hardened length. 'Are you full?'

Kiba smirked as Hinata's top was up and over her head, the matching bra revealed to him even as her fingers went behind her back, pushing her breasts forwards.

'I could always go for desert,' he said, not caring for how cheesy it was as he stared hungrily at her heaving chest.

Hinata smiled as her bra fell away just in time for Kiba to pull her down onto the ground and get on top of her, perky nipples cutting desire across his chest.

His girlfriend's hands already disappearing down the front of his jeans as their lips met like fireworks.


End file.
